


Lifes too short

by Destiel_is_beautiful



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bullying, Canon Gay Relationship, Castiel and Dean Winchester Get Married, Cute Castiel, Dean and castiel parents, F/M, Family, M/M, Savior Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_is_beautiful/pseuds/Destiel_is_beautiful
Summary: Castiel is constantly bullied, some because he's a geek but mostly because he's gay, he has few friends, and doesn't enjoy life that is until one day 2 new students showed up, castiel tried to befriend the one, Sam Winchester, then later on Dean Winchester befriending him, and then becoming more than friends, eventually married, with children





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a few chapters long, next week we will be making a longer story, please leave comments about what you think :)

It was Monday 10 a.m. Castiel was in 2nd hour, English class Castiel found himself looking up at the clock often, hoping class would be over soon. He was in advanced for most classes, but it certainly didn't mean he enjoyed it. He had a few friends but not many as he was more of a nerdy kid, in highschool there was the jocks, the geeks, populars, and the emo kids for the most part. Castiel felt he belonged in his little group of friends, Kevin, Charlie, Jo, Jess, and Crowley. The clock struck 11:25 a.m. and the bell went off, leaving castiel to grab his things and make his way to lunch, he sat next to Kevin and Charlie, his closet friends. On the way to his locker after lunch he was stopped by a group of jocks, they consistently bullied castiel because he wasn't straight, even more because he was a nerd, the jocks all took their turns pushing and shoving castiel around the hallway, soon punching him making him drop to the floor and they gave swift kicks to his back and stomach, knocking the wind out of him. The minute bell hand gone off and they all left, castiel still lying on the ground unable to move as blood pours from his nose. Castiel got up and went to his locker, grabbing everything he'd need for the next four classes, not wanting, and too afraid to go thorough the halls to his locker after that. Castiel always kept his head down after those type of incidents, not wanting to grab peoples attention, with his bruise and cut face. Soon school was over, castiel waited for the classroom and hallways to empty so he could safely exit, he walked home taking the longer path to be sure he wouldn't be seen by his tormenters. The days went on, castiel was bullied and beat nearly everyday, harder it got to hide his beatings. The next week they had received two new students, Sam and Dean Winchester, they were brothers, one was more geeky like castiel so he figured he'd try to befriend him, that being Sam, Dean seemed more jock like so castiel would try to avoid him, however castiel thought him to be quite attractive, the first things he noticed being Dean's beautiful green eyes, second being his adorable freckles.


	2. Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean takes a big step..

Castiel made his way over to the table Sam was sitting at, at lunch, not noticing Dean was sitting right there as well. "Hi I'm castiel" he said, "hey, I'm Sam Winchester, and this is Dean," said Sam *pointing to his right* Dean looked up at cas giving him a friendly smile, and going back to his conversation with Meg, "well nice meeting you Sam, see you around, hope you like it here" castiel said in a high pitched voice. "Thanks, see you around, we could hang out one of these days after school, like Thursday?", "yeah that'd be fun, see ya", castiel stated trying to stay calm, Dean Winchester would be at Sam's house, he couldn't go he'd get hurt! Dean shortly joined the basket ball team, castiel could have guessed he was the sports type, he noticed Dean got the most baskets, most of the time. Castiel was okay on Monday but on Tuesday is when things got very painful, the jocks found him at the end of the school day, since school was over they could get away with much worse, so they took that as an advantage and slammed castiel into the dumpster outside , continuously throwing punches and kicking him, Dean happened to be leaving the school when he saw what was happening , dean came over and yelled " Hey! What are you guys doing?!, what did he do you?" A senior, named Ryan has looked over to dean and said "nothing, he's just a nerdy faggot, we beat him up all the time" Dean came at Ryan throwing punches at him, knocking him to the ground kicking his face and side repeatedly, knelt down and said "don't you ever, ever say that word again, and never even go near castiel, am i clear?" Ryan was unconscious , therefore unable to answer but Dean knew he got the message, the other jocks then approach Dean saying "are you a fag too?, you he boyfriend or something?" Dean said " so what if i am you gonna beat me up about it two, I'll have you pleading for forgiveness in less then two seconds." castiel clearly knew it was only way to throw them off but the thought of dean actually being his boyfriend was appealing, after that the jocks left, and Dean helped castiel up, asking if he was alright,


	3. How bout a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, Dean takes the lead

Castiel said "yeah I'm fine, thanks for helping me outz this happens almost daily" "daily?" Dean says, castiel nods his head in a kind of shameful way, almost like it was his fault. Dean said "well I'm not letting that happen again, not on my watch, and they do this because your gay?" Castiel nods in slight embarrassment, and slouches slightly preparing to be hit, or punched or kicked or whatever was coming but dean simply gave him a hug and said "it's okay im bi" castiel's eyes shot up with a sort of shocked look to them. "We should hang out sometime" Dean stated, Dean knew he was also into castiel his beautiful blue eyes and adorable smile, he saw it the moment he met him, it made him smile wide. Castiel noded in agreement as they exchanged phone numbers, later that night they were texting,   
Dean: when do you want to hang out?  
Castiel: well I'm coming over your house Thursday because of Sam  
Dean: alright but he better not hog all your attention   
Castiel: XD alright, I'll try not to be an attention hog  
Dean: is it alright if i call you cas, castiel is a bit of a mouthful   
Castiel: yeah i suppose XD  
Dean: see ya Friday cas ;)  
And it was then end of that night  
Thursday approached quickly, after school cas caught a ride with Sam and Dean, there house was a bit of drive but still quite close to his  
Castiel and Sam talked about games, and school, and other unimportant things, Sam and cas had most of the same classes as they were both advanced, having a friend was nice, besides Kevin, also in advanced. After an hour and a half Sam left to go hang out with his new girlfriend Jess, cas went up to see Dean, he knocked on deans door and Dean said to come in, dean was watching tv, and patted his bed signaling cas to sit down, cas and Dean talked about their days and music, and other things, when Dean asked cas about how he was, how his life was going. And cas started to tear up a bit, cas cut himself a lot, he was bullied he lived with his brothers, in a crap apartment, his dead left, mom dead, and they were poor, he explained this all to dean, then Dean suddenly pulled him into his chest , embracing him, until cas' tears left his eyes,


	4. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just very cute

Dean and cas stared into each others eyes for a moment, then suddenly dean kissed castiel, making cas blush like a strawberry, the feeling of deans perfect lips onto his was so breathtaking as him and dean shared eye contact and a slight smile , cas leaned into dean, kissing him again with a longer and deeper kiss, this continued for several moments when dean grabbed cas' hands and held them "cas will you be willing to go on a date with me Sunday?" cas stared into deans eye's for a moment with a smile and a hug resting his head on deans shoulder as he responded with a yes, Dean knew he was going to take cas to a picnic around seven at the beach to watch the sun set. Cas' head still on Dean's shoulder, Dean kissed the top of his head then his lips. They watched tv and cuddled until it was time for cas to go home, dean drove cas in his impala , holding hands the whole time. Once cas had gotten home he went to his room with a beaming smile, Dean made him happy, happier than he had been in a long time, Dean made him want to stop the self harm, dean protected him, and he didn't know what he'd do with out him, even knowing they only just met. Cas couldn't wait for Sunday, he loved Dean so much already, he just wanted to be with him forever! Sunday came around and Dean picked him up at 7 p.m. they held hands on the ride there,the sun wasn't setting for at least a half hour so dean and cas started to kiss in the impala, dean had his tongue on cas' lips, asking for an entrance that was given, castiel had only been in one relationship previously, but that was with Jo for a short time before he realized he was gay, dean and cas were mad for each other already, 10 minutes before the sunset they started setting up their picnic,they watch the sunset and ate, after that they laid and cuddled now looking at the stars, this day was perfect, after that cas decided to stay the night with dean , they stayed up and talked for a while then decided to sleep because tomorrow was Monday, a school day. The next few months went by, 6 exactly, dean and cas later that week of the picnic made the fact they were boyfriends official.


	5. Love story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the end, hope you guys liked it XD

Castiel got a called one evening saying that dean had been a car accident earlier that day, and was in the hospital, the call was from Sam,he was driving over the speed limit and a truck lost control and smashed into his impala , knocking him unconscious, he broke some ribs, his his head, and cut his leg, he was going to have a two week recovery time but castiel couldn't manage without Dean, he wouldn't even be safe anymore, not for a while, neither of them were. Castiel visited regularly, told him about the daily, excluding the parts where cas was beaten or attacked, trying not to worry Dean, later the following week left the hospital, they weren't safe still because Dean and him could still get attacked, and dean would be in no shape or ability to fight, they had to lay low as cas once did before dean showed up. The year moved on and dean fully recovered, everything went well for the most part, the occasionally bully but nothing the couldn't handle, later they both graduated, dean opted not to go to collage but cas had different ideas, he wanted to become a doctor, castiel would go to collage and dean would visit regularly as he worked as a mechanic, at his dad's old car shop, one night castiel had Dean over because his roommate hate left for the night, Dean and cas were watching tv , then that turned into kissing, and then kissing down chest's and tummy's and well you know what comes after that, the next day they woke, dean had work so he left around 9 a.m. castiel had classes around 11 so he decided to get up with dean they would both have this usual routine they would understand, 3 years later castiel graduated collage and became a full time Doctor, dean owned a car rental and repair shop, and they were happy, dean and cas had gotten married in those 3 years and last year adopted a kid, named misha, a 4 year old boy, who they would love dearly, that is their love story...


End file.
